Cuando sea grande
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Y en ese momento, el pequeño Uchiha Itachi de 7 años decidió: "cuando sea grande…, no quiero ser como tú, padre" Y aunque a su progenitor esté en desacuerdo, él encaminaría su vida en lo que creía que era la verdadera paz.


_¡Holis! He venido con otro One-Shot, ¡ésta vez de mi personaje favorito de todo el manga/anime de Naruto: Uchiha Itachi!_

 _Bien, les contaré una cosa: estaba yo escribiendo muy tranquila el sexto capítulo de De vacaciones al campo cuando de un segundo a otro esta escribiendo esto. Y si preguntan, ni yo sé cómo pasó. _'_

 _Okay, la idea de ésta historia está basada en "Cuando sea grande" de Cuarteto de Nos, escúchenla, si es posible, mientras leen. Es muy linda ^-^_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**_ _no me pertenece._

 _¡A leer!_

 ** _/_**

Cuando sea grande

Recién graduado de la Academia Ninja, Itachi Uchiha de 7 años, era considerado todo un genio, sin exagerar, se podía decir que él, siendo tan solo un niño, superaba las expectativas de nivel de un ninja experto de su clan.

Y él lo sabía, sabía que todo el mundo lo veía como si fuera una especie de Dios, que todos esperaban grandes cosas de él, que su padre decía con orgullo: "éste es mi primogénito, el futuro heredero del clan Uchiha" y que todo el mundo quería estar a su lado, después de todo, era un genio.

Y como tal, podía notar cosas que gente de su misma edad (o incluso mayor) no notaba. Cosas como que las relaciones públicas entre los superiores de Konoha no eran más eso, públicas, dentro del Edificio del Hokage, las cosas eran mucho más frías, había asperezas entre, por ejemplo, los consejeros del Tercero y su propio padre.

También podía notar cómo el tercer mandatario trataba de llevar las cosas con calma, de manera pacífica.

Paz. Una palabra que Itachi Uchiha de 7 años valoraba mucho, dado que con solo 4 años de edad había vivido la crueldad de la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, las cosas que había visto lo había traumatizado por completo, convirtiéndolo así en un pacifista. Es por eso que cuando se enteró del golpe de Estado que su padre en conjunto con el resto del clan estaba planeando decidió que su forma de actuar futura sería que sería cuestionable.

Decidió actuar por la paz.

Decidió ponerse del lado de la aldea, aunque su padre esté en desacuerdo.

―Mira, Itachi ―le dijo un día―, algún día, cuando yo ya no esté y tu seas más grande, el Clan será tuyo, completamente tuyo, porque eres mi heredero. ―Dijo y en sus ojos había un orgullo incomparable― Como tal, te enseñaré todo lo que se necesita para dirigirlo en pro de los Uchiha, te enseñaré a imponerte sobre todos, defendiendo al Clan. Serás un buen líder, Itachi, te lo aseguro.

―Si padre, lo sé. ―Se limitó a responder él.

―Eres un genio, lo sabes ―prosiguió ignorando lo que su hijo había dicho―, pero aun así no te descuides, mañana iremos al bosque de Konoha, pasaremos el día ahí entrenado. Debes hacerte más fuerte, los mandatarios de la aldea nos tiene entre ceja y ceja ―frunció el ceño, enojado―, no nos tienen confianza y si por alguna razón se les ocurre atacarnos no quiero que nos sorprendan col la guardia baja.

―Si padre ―volvió a contestar Itachi―, yo tampoco quiero que nos agarren desprevenidos y es por eso que estoy ejercitándome todos los días.

―¡Pues no es suficiente! ―Gritó él de repente.― Los consejeros y el Hokage Sarutobi nos han estado vigilando desde el ataque del Kyubi. ¡Nos ven como sus enemigos!

―Padre, con todo respeto, yo no creo…

―¡Y son nosotros o ellos! ―Interrumpió bruscamente el mayor―. Son ellos o nosotros, no hay otra. ¿Quería provocar a los Uchiha? ¡Pues ya lo hicieron, y verán con se la devolvemos!

Itachi escuchaba todo en silencio absoluto, lamentándolo por su padre, sí había otra forma de resolver las diferencias, el diálogo. Pero sabía que su padre no conocía ese método y si se atrevía a interrumpirlo lo mejor que le podía pasar era que le diera una bofetada por irrespetuoso.

―Y tú, Itachi ―continuó hablando―, debes aprender de lo que está pasando, debes seguir el ejemplo tus mayores, observa como se comportan, qué actitudes toman frente a éstas situaciones y aprende.

»Aprende de mí ―le dijo―, en estos momentos soy tu ejemplo a seguir, soy tu guía. Y como tal te digo que, ante éstas actitudes del gobierno para con nosotros debes de tomar las riendas del asunto y atacar. No puedes dejar que el honor de nuestro clan sea manchado por este tipo de cosas, Itachi, el clan y su bienestar es lo más importante para un cabecilla, recuérdalo.

―Sí, padre.

En ese momento un ANBU apareció en el recinto, informando de una nueva misión para el joven Uchiha.

―Con su permiso, padre, iré a preparar las cosas para las siguiente misión. ―Dijo el niño e hizo una reverencia.

Fugaku solo se limitó a asentir, pero cuando Itachi estaba por desaparecer le dijo:

―Recuerda esto, Itachi: sigue mi ejemplo y, cuando seas más grande, aplícalo.

Esta vez fue el hijo quién asintió.

En su habitación, aprontando sus cosas para el viaje, el primogénito de los Uchiha pensaba en todo lo que su padre le había dicho. Claramente, sus ideas no concordaban pero él sabía que cada quién tenía su propio pensamiento. Y forma de actuar.

Y en ese momento, el pequeño Uchiha Itachi de siete años decidió:

―Cuando sea grande…, no quiero ser como tú, padre.

Y aunque a su progenitor esté en desacuerdo, él encaminaría su vida en lo que creía que era la verdadera paz.

Y así, con esa meta llegó hasta ponerse en contra de su propio Clan, asesinándolos a todos.

Pero él nunca olvidaría las últimas palabras de Fugaku, que dejaron en claro que, a pesar de todo, seguían siendo padre e hijo:

― _La manera en que pensamos es distinta, pero sigo estando orgulloso de ti... Realmente eres un buen hijo..._ ―Y sonrió, muriendo finalmente.

 ** _. . ._**

 _Cuando sea grande, no quiero ser como tú. Manejaré mi vida a mi manera. No cometeré tus mismos errores, tampoco seguiré tus mismos valores y menos echaré la culpa a los demás cuando es de mi incumbencia y responsabilidad… padre._

 _Pero no lo olvides, aún con todo, te quiero, a ti y a todos, yo simplemente busco la paz._

 **. . .**

 **Fin.**

 _ **/**_

 _La verdad, me gustó como quedó porque... Bueno, porque Itachi es uno de mis tres personajes favoritos en el mundo del manga/anime (siendo los otros dos Tateyama Ayano y Kano Shuuya, de Kagerou Project), y el único en Naruto. ¿Por qué? Simplemente por su amor y sacrificio hacia su hermano menor, realmente es un buen ejemplo (o al menos eso creo yo), porque, vamos, no es fácil tener que aguantarte el hecho de ser un genio incomprendido, doble espía y presunto desertor de la aldea a la que amas, sin contar el hecho de que tuvo que matar a su familia y clan entero, aguantándose el dolor que eso conlleva (además del odio de su querido hermanito), todo en nombre de la paz._

 _La verdad, y aunque sea ficticio, es un personaje admirable._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, ¡nos vemos!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
